A Fourth Ninja
by Links Black
Summary: You all know what happens at the end of the first movie.Rocky, Colt, and TumTum are rescued by their grandfather and dad.But when the detectives search the ship they find another captive.A little girl Colt's age.
1. Intro

You all know what happens at the end of the first movie.Rocky, Colt and TumTum are rescued by their grandfather and dad.But when the detectives search the ship they find another captive.A little girl around Colt's age.

"Sam we found someone else on board."a detective told the boys father where they were waiting.

"Involved with Synder or captive?"he asked.

"Captive she's a little beaten up, we can't get her to speak or leave the cell."the detective said.

"Alright I'll be right there. Will you excuse me, when I get back I'll take you out for pizza I promise."Sam said to his family before he followed the detective.

When Sam reached th cell he couldn't believe what he saw.The little girl in front of him had a black eye, a split lip, and among other brusies a broken arm.When he and the detective ebtered the cell she put her arms over her to protect herself.

"Sweetheart we're not going to hurt you.We want to help you."he said as he walked slowly over to her and kneeled down."Are your parents here?"he asked.

"They killed them and kepted me here."

"Take her to the hospitial.I have to go."Sam said and left thinking about what to do with the girl.

That girl was me and Mr.Douglas had talked it over with his wife and visited me a few days later at the hospitial and told me the he and his wife had gotten custody over me and I was going to live with his family.

To his promise when it came to the day of my release from the hosptial I was taken to is home.It was really nice. Some place I didn't belong.

"Boys would you mind coming down here.Samuel, Jeffery, Micheal."he shouted.

Soon a boy older than me, a boy around my age, a boy younger than me ran down the steps.Followed by who I could only guess to be their mother.

"Boys this is Allison she's going to be staying with us for awhile.Allison these our my sons Samuel, Jeffery, and Micheal."

"Thats Rocky and Colt I'm TumTum their our ninja names."The smallest one said.

"Hi its nice to meet you."Rockey said holding out his hand.I rasied my casted hand shook his.

"Thank you for taking me in."I said with a weak smile.


	2. Grandpa

Two years later

"Rocky, Colt, TumTum are you three ready Grandpa will be here soon."Mrs.Douglas yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"We'll be right down mom."Rocky shouted.Mrs.Douglas just smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"So are you excited it's your first summer going to Grandpa's."she asked me.

"Yeah sort of."I replied.

"Allison honey is everything all right?"she asked.

"Well I'm happy to be thought of as family but are you sure I should go along with guys?"I said truthfully.

"Allison you are family and you have every right to go."as soon as Mrs.Douglas finished speaking someone knock on the front door.

"Hi dad, Boys your grandfather's here.Oh dad this is Alllison."she said introducing us.

"It's nice to meet you sir."I said and made a small bow.

"Yes it is but no need for the formalties call me Grandpa."a second after he spoke the boys ran down from their room shouting to their grandfather.

The boys all kissed their mom and put their bags in their grandfather's car.I hugged Mrs.Douglas and followed the boys.

"Have fun."Mrs.Douglas said as she waved goodbye.


	3. First Training

As we were driving to the boys granfather's house we heard sirens from behind us.

"Grandpa pull over."Rocky said as we all looked to see what was going on.

"Busted."Colt and TumTum said together.

"I wonder whats going on?"I said as another cop car zoomed by.Once that cop car went by we started driving again."Look over there."I said I pointed to garbage plant were a protest was going on.

"Wow cool Idians."Colt said.

"Colt!"I scolded.

"What?"

"Their Native Americans you never know they could take offense to being called Idians.Don't you pay attenton in school?"I said which caused Rocky and TumTum to snicker.

"NO MORE DUMPING! NO MORE KILLING!"

"Well whatever they're protesting it must mean something major to them."I said.

"Move along folks nothing to see."a cop said to us.

"Lets go Grandpa."Colt said in a bad mood from me out smarting him.

The next day

"Rocky, Colt, TumTum its time to wake up.Allison you too."Grandpa said from outside.The boys told me that when he trained us he would wake us up with a new test everyday.Being new at this I prayed that I would do alright.

Rocky was the first up and out.Whatever the test was he was probably perpared.Then Colt went and then it was my turn because TumTum was getting something to eat as always.When I walked out the door their grandfather was behind the door and swung a bamboo stick at me.Not knowing what to do I put my arm up to protect myself from the blow.

"That was good but had that been a sword you arm would have been cut off." Grandpa said.

"Sorry."I said and he motioned me to move.

"TumTum."he said in a provoking way.When TumTum came out he was holding a ceral box and had a bowl on his head.Grandpa swung and hit the bowl."TumTum."

"Grandpa there's no food in the house."Tum said.I was standing with his brothers now.

"I wonder why?"I said under my and Rocky laughed.

"What do you want for dinner?"Grandpa asked.

"Pizza!"they said together I was silent I would eat anything they give me I was that grateful.

"I hate pizza. Fine."Grandpa said finally.


	4. No Name

A/N Before I update anymore I would really appreciate some reviews please for I know how to make my story better for.

"I want antrovies on my pizza."TumTum said as we pulled in at a stripmall.

"What no way."Rocky said disgusted.

"Why not I like them."Tum said a little upset.

"I don't want little fishies on my pizza and they make you breathe stink."Colt said.

"You coming Grandpa?"Rocky asked as Colt and TumTum ran inside the pizza place.

"I'll meet you in there I'm going to get some groceries.

A/N I know short. Please Review.


	5. Pizza

We ordered our pizza and Rocky went to play an arcade and TumTum were playing fooseball.

"Colt you really aren't good at this."I said laughing.

"Shut up."he said and TumTum scored again.

"Why don't you shut up spaz."TumTum said to my defense.

"Order Fourteen."

"Tum will you help me?"I asked heading to get our pizza."Hey Colt isn't that the girl from the protest?"I whispered as a Native American girl walked in.

"Yeah I think so."Colt said.

"Colt thinking thats new."Tum said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut up spaz."I didn't really pay attention to Colt I was watching the gus the girl was talking to.

When one of them pushed her it crossed the line.An adult shouldn't treat a girl let alone a child like that.

"Ali where are you going?"Colt asked as I walked over to help the girl.

"Are you alright?"I asked giving her a hand.

"Stay out of tis I have business with her."the guy who pushed her said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Your time is over monkey brain."I said grabbing his hand twisting his wrist violently.I stomped on his foot and kneed in the speacial area.

"Why you..."one of the other guys growled.

'Oh man should of thought about this better.'I thought ducking under a table.

"Leave her alone bonehead."Colt said standing with TumTum.

"Yeah bonehead leave her alone."Tum repeated his brother.

"Get them."

They started fighting Colt and TumTum totally in control until they knocked someone into Rocky.

"Where'd you learn to walk."Rocky stopped and looked around."Colt!"he scolded.

"You little runts."one of the idiots said pulling out a knife.

"Colt I'll handle this one alright."Rockey said and handle the situtation.He grabbed on of his hands and tool the knife out of his other hand.It look like he was going to stab his hand but Rocky did one of those ninja tricks and the knife disappeared."Dude don't play with knife's its not safe."he added and walked over to his brothers.


	6. Uh Oh

"Ali are you arlight?"Rocky asked helping me up.

"Yea but grandpa isn't going to be happy about you using your ninja skills.Oh man you guys really trashed the place."I said looking around.

"Wow you guys are Ninja's thats so cool."some kid said as our grandfather came in.

"We're leaving come on."he said as though he was disappointed.

"But I haven't had my pizza."Tum wined.

"TumTum."Rocky said as he followed out the door.

When we got back to grandpa'a cabin we were given a really long talk about when it was appropriate to fight.

"I'm going to go call the resturant."

"Ali you shouldn't get in trouble you didn't do anything."Rocky said while giving a look at Colt.

"Do you think you could help me catch up to your level?"I asked.

"It'll be hard but if you can handle it fine."Colt said rudely.

"Colt knock it off."Rocky scolded.

Grandpa got off the phone and told us we had to work at the pizza parlor to work off the damage.Then he went on how we needed to be more like flowers.

"What the heck did grandpa mean by that?"TumTum asked as we went up to the boys room.

"Who knows."Colt replied.

"Hey guys I'll be right back alright."I said and ran back downstairs."Grandpa I think I know what you mean."I said when I found him out with the flowers again.

"And what is that?"

"Flowers don't speak they sit there to be looked at."I said unsure.

"Very close keep thinking on it."


	7. Punishment

The next morning Grandpa dropped us off at the pizza parlor with our bikes.We said bye and went inside to pushed TumTum along the counters pushing whatever was in the way in the trash along with TumTum.

"Colt get me out."

"Don't be a spaz help your brother."I said and continued to pick up and dishes that were laying around.After Colt pulled TumTum out of the trash can Rocky used him to carry the table cloths to the back.Where I was washing began to rinse was even paying attention to where he threw the trays.

"Can't you put things away like a regular person."then I turned and saw Rocky throwing the knifs into their places.I just shook my head.

"No way this ways funner."Colt said with a smirk.

"TumTum you done yet."Rocky called.I looked around th corner and saw him wiping clean the fryers.

"Yup."he said and turned around and kicked making the lids fall.

"Colt help me take the trash out."Rocky said.

Outside

"Next one."Colt said looking at the first full dumpster.

"Hi guys."the girl from yesterday said as she rode up.Rocky looked at Colt and then said hi."I'm Jo."

"I'm filthy I mean Rocky."

"Hi filthy Rocky."she said.Rocky smiled then elbowed Colt.

"What?"he asked and Rocky jestered towards Jo.

"Hi."

"Your grandfather told me you were down here.You have to do this because of me."

she said.

"No its part of our training."Colt said.

"Rocky, Colt you ready to go."I said walking out the back door."Oh hi."I added.

"Thanks for sticking up for me yesterday."Jo said.

"No prob."I'll meet you guys at Grandpa's."I said and went and got my bike.I planned on practicing when I got home.

"She's you sister?"Jo asked once I left.

"No our parents just look after her."Colt said meanly.

"But our grandpa wanted her to call him grandpa."Rocky chimed in hitting Colt.


	8. Colt's Stupid Idea

A/N I would really like some more reveiws so please review.

When I got back to the cabin I took a few spare pots and rope and went into the woods.I wasn't going to let the guys fight my battles anymore.

"Hey Grandpa where's Ali?"Rocky asked when he and his brothers got back to the cabin.

"She's in the woods but I'd leave her alone."their grandfather said and went back to tending to his plants.

Not listening Rocky motion for Colt and TumTum to follow him."Shhh!Don't let her hear us."Rcoky said climbing up a tree.

"Why se working so hard anyway?"Colt asked.

"Who knows."TumTum answered.

'I'm exhausted.But I have to get stronger.'I thought.I made up more drills to practice.

"You'll never get better practicing by yourself."Rocky said jumping down from his branch.

"How long have you been watching?"I asked looking at the ground.

"Long enough to know your tired."he said.

"I'm fine honestly just trying to get better."I said and Colt and TumTum jumped down as well.

"We'll make a deal then you beat Rocky we leave you alone.He wins you get some rest."Colt said with an evil grin.

"Deal."

We started out facing eaach other.Then the fun began.I just stood there and Rocky ran at me.At the last moment I ducked out of the way.

"She won't last."Colt said.

"Kick his butt Ali."TumTum cheer.

I swiped his feet out from under him.He swung and I blocked.

'Man he's stronge.'I thought as I blocked another punch.He kicked and couldn't stop it.I fell to the ground hard.

"Rocky! You went to rough."TumTum said running over to me.

"I'm sorry."Rocky said and gae me a hand .

"It's alright, my fault anyway."I said standing and walking back to the cabin.

"Brillant ide Colt."Rocky said sarcastically.

"You did it not me."Colt said and they followed her back.

"I'm going to bed Grandpa."I said walking to my room.I was majorly down I couldn't even defend myself long.

"Alright then."

"Hey Grandpa.Do you think you could let Ali sleep in tomorrow?"Rocky asked looking down.

"Why what happened?"

"I did something stupid.I might have hurt her."Rocky said.

"It was Colt's idea."TumTum added.

"Whatever."Colt said and ran upstairs.


	9. Plan to help

The next day when I woke up I saw that it was already nine o'clock.I jumped out of bed and raced outside.

"Sorry for sleeping in Grandpa.Where's the boys?"I asked looking around for them.

"They went out with Jo."he said raking leaves.

"Oh I thought they could help me."I said a little down.

'Of course they went with Jo she needs help and she's pretty.'I thought walking back into the cabin to get changed.

It was around noon when the guys got back and Grandpa sent them to get me from the woods.I was drenched in sweat they walked up behind me.

"Hey Ali working hard again huh."Rocky said as he sat on a tree that had fallen.

"Yeah I am.Did you have fun with Jo?"I asked and went back to doing some drills.

"We found her dad."TumTum said happily.

"Yeah we're going to rescue him tonight."Colt said in his laidback manner.

" Oh thats great."I said and walked straight passed them heading back to the cabin.

"Whats wronge with her?"Colt asked.

"Your clueless."Rocky said and looked at TumTum with a smile.

"Gilrs."Tum added and he and Rocky followed pursue to the cabin.

That night after we said goodnight to Grandpa Rocky, Colt, and TumTum snuck out.Knowing where they were going I decided I would follow them with proper desguise.I pulled my hair back in a tiht ponytail and put on my black pants and tanktop.Then I used army paint from my forehead down to under my eyes.In the night no one would see me.An advantage I was looking forward to.


	10. Fighting Time

I followed the boys in complete darkness.They never saw me coming even when they picked up Jo.When the reach the landfill I found a place to lay low.I was only there if they needed help.As I expected they had the guards after them in only ten minutes.

Rocky and Colt decided to hold the guards off to let TumTum , Jo , and her father get away.

I ran after TumTum he'd really need the help if he got out numbered.

"TumTum!"I yelled when I came into earshot.

"Ali what are you doing here?"he asked

"TumTum remember the man hole you guys came in at.You need to take that way out and fast they already let the watch dog out."I said looking over my shoulder.

"What are you gonna do?"TumTum asked as I pushed him off in the direction of the man hole.

"I'm going to help your brothers."I said and ran off.

"Does she know what shes doing?"Jo asked and followed TumTum while helping her father.

"She'll murderlize them."TumTum said as they reached the man hole.

I walked in the shadows and saw Rocky climbing up a wall evading dorks in white suits.

"Rocky catch."I said throwing him some throwing stars even though that was Colt's specialty.

"What are you doing here?"he asked as i punched a dork in the face.

"Think of it as help and practice."I said with a smile.

"Ok just be careful."he said and went back to knocking the guys around.

After we all met up at the man hole.I told Rocky and Colt to go one without me.

"They went down the manhole."one cronie said.

"Lets get them then."

"Hold it you nimrod."the major goon said grabbing a tank of gasoline."This should be a gas."he said trying to make a joke.

"You guys need to work on your jokes."I yelled causing them to look in my direction.

"Get her."

They chased after me and totally forgot about the guys which was what I was going for anyway.I knocked their heads around one by one.But I would like to say that I evaded them all and took them down but I can't.I'm not that good and though their goons they still got in some lucky hits a lot of painful ones at that.Bumps and bruises that the guys would see when I got home.


	11. Regret

I had managed to get away from the goons and was on my way back to the cabin a little sore here in there where the idiots manage to get in their lucky shots.Rocky, Colt, and TumTum were waiting by the bridge.Probably wondering what took me so long.

"Ali are you alright?"Rocky was the first to speak but they were all looking at me.

"I'm fine."I really didn't want them to think I was a baby that needed protecting.

"What were you thinking you could have gotten seriously hurt or caught and then we would have to..."

"Colt shut up.She helped us get away."Rocky said before Colt could say anything stupid.

"Fine I get the point I won't do it again.We should go in before we get caught."I said bummed out.Obviously I wasn't needed to help them.

The next day I was the first to get up.I got dressed and went outside trying to be prepared for what ever test Grandpa was going to try today.

I walked out the door thinking I would have to block a strike from a bamboo rod but was mistaken and was hit in the head with an egg.

"Oh thats gross."I said as I walked away from the door and waited for the boys to come out.Rocky came out next at least he managed to catch it but smashed it in his hand.

"Without breaking it.Now get out of the way."Grandpa said getting ready for whoever came was just like me and got hit in the head with the egg.

"Thanks Grandpa like I really needed that."grandpa let out a small laugh and told him to get out of the way.

"TumTum."Grandpa called.But he never came out so Grandpa called him again but still nothing.Wondering where he was Grandpa put down the eggs and walked up to the door to see TumTum leaning against the fridge sleeping.

"Whats wronge with you , didn't you get any sleep last night?"Grandpa asked.I stayed slient while the boys all at once started rambling about a dream that wasn't real.I couldn't believe he believed them.

Later during the day Jo came by to talk to the guys and to invite them to a ceremony tonight she even invited me.I was suprised because well never really talked to her that much and I was sort of envious of her.She had Colt's attention wrapped around her and all I could was rude commemts about me getting in his way.

"Hey Rocky do you think you could help me train I really want to catch up to your level."I said as I watched Colt talking to Jo.

"You know your so obvious don't you?"Rocky said giving a look and a quick grin to TumTum.

"What do you mean?"I really was clueless.

"It's obvious you like Colt."

"Yeah you like Colt."TumTum repeated.

"I do not...oh wow your right I guess I do like him."I said a little shocked at myself."I'm really pathetic."I said before walking off into the woods.I mean if Rocky and TumTum saw Colt must have seen it to maybe thats why he was being rude last night.

"Ali can I talked to for a second?"I turned around to see Jo.Like I really wanted to talk to her but I had to be nice I guess.

"Yeah sure what about?"

"Well tonight I was wondering if you could come a little bit before the guys my mother and I have something for you to wear.It's tradition for female warriors to wear.Don't worry it's not embarrising."She said with stopping honestly she could have broken it up a bit.

"Uh sure.But I'm not a warrior."I said turning around again.

"But you are.You fought in a battle that wasn't your own."she said but I didn't hear her I had already walked off.

'Even if what she wants me to wear is embarrising its not like it'll matter.No one really cares what I do anyway.Rocky, Colt, and TumTum will just be hanging out with Jo anyways.Wow I really sound jealous.I'm such and idiot.'I thought while practicing a few more moves.


	12. Unwanted Past Returns

So I arrive early at Jo's.Not wanting to get in trouble I told Grandpa that I was sleeping over at her house it's reasonable because well I was a girl and sleep over's were a thing girls do.I know lame but the guys were risking everything sneaking out again and I just didn't want to get caught.It might be something else that Colt would blame me for.

I knocked on Jo's door and her father answered,''Hello again Alison."

"Hello sir."I said with a force smile that I always gave.

"Come on in Jo and her mother are upstairs."he said as I stepped in."You can go on up."he added and walked off somewhere else in the house.Walking upstairs I couldn't help but think what was I getting myself into.

Getting up to the second floor a door to my right opened up really fast to reveal Jo.

"Hi Ali thank you for coming."she said and led me into the room.It looked like it was her parents room because well it was big and had a lot of Native American artifacts spread throughout the room.

"Mom this is Ali."she said as her mom walked up and gave me a hug.

"Thank you so much you and your brothers for saving my husband."she said and went back to sitting in a chair in the corner.

"Actually their not my brothers.Their parents took me in,I'm an orphan."I said looking down at my feet.

"That's terrible,they told me you weren't their sister but they didn't tell me that."Jo said.It made me mad that she was trying to care about my past.It really wouldn't matter to me if no one else knew.

"Well everything will be starting soon we should get you dressed and ready."Jo's mom said walking over with some traditional Indian clothes.I was shocked they weren't embarrising at all.It was a pair of some kind of animal skin pants that had like a mini skirt over the top.The shirt was from the same material, it was short leaving a little of my skin bare with strips of the material dangling throught out the front and back. it was really awesome looking.

Outside the boys were waiting for everything to start for they could see Jo and everything.

"Hey where do you think Ali is? She disappeared after dinner."Rocky asked.

"Who cares this is totally awesome."Colt replied as the Indian's started to dance in a circle.

"Colt you really should be nicer to her you know."TumTum said trying to hint off to his brother that she liked him.

"TumTum I don't think you understand I am being nice...in my own way."

TumTum just gave him a look of pure confusment.

"Why would you care anyway TumTum?"Colt asked as the dancing stopped and everyone stepped behind the three boys.

Out of Jo's house came first the Chief of the tribe than the Chief's wife, than Jo's father and mother followed by Jo and I.

It was awkward to have everyone staring at us as we walked out.


	13. Jealousy

Jo waved to Colt and he smiled back.Jo's mother had told me that I would have to stay back for a little until the ceremony with the guys were over.And standing there I felt horrible watching Jo and Colt.Like I was being stabbed through back and into the heart.

"It pains me that us older people did not have the courage to do what you younger people have done."he said while his wife held a cloth that had three eagle feathers."Eagle feathers are of the highest recongition among my people and though you are not of our blood you have earn the right of being a Tahaka warrior."the Chief added as he place a feather in each of the boys head bands.

Then Jo's father stepped up with a bowl.The Chief put his thumbs in it and then ran them along the boys cheeks leaving awesome red streaks."Tonight our people are as one."he spoke loudly and the people behind the boys erupted in louds crys of cheer indian style.

Just when I was starting to think they had left me out the Chief and his wife stepped aside to show the tribe me.I was the ccenter of attention now and to tell the truth it was awkward.

"Colt is that?"Rocky couldn't even finish his sentence and Colt just nodded.

"What was rare once in our time is not so rare at this time and age."he said motioning me to step forward."Women warriors.On part of my tribe I would like to honor Alison as a legendary Tahana warrior."when the Chief was done explaining he placed an eagle feather that had a red strip on it in my leather head band.

"Hey Rocky?I never realized it but Ali's really pretty."Colt whispered as Jo's mother held out a bowl similar to the one that Jo's father had presented for the boys.He left two blue streaks on each cheek.The people that once cheered for the boys now cheered for me.

When the Chief was done the boys talked a bit then they came up with the brilliant idea to show their new friends a dance of their own.The only problem was they couldn't decide which one should start it.

I found a seat and watched, it was fun to watch how they mixed fighting with the silliest dance moves I had ever seen together.But even fun times get ruined.

"What a day."Colt said covering his eyes from the head lights of the goons cars with their stupid leader, Jack with them.

"Don't these guys ever give up?"I asked joining the guys where they stood.

"I don't think so."Rocky said taking up a fighting TumTum, and I followed prosuite taking our own stances.

"Where's the disk?"Jack asked.

"I don't know."Jo's father said in persistance.

"Check the house."he ordered while a few of his goons held off Jo's father.Jack leading them they walked up the front step to Jo's house and opened the door only acheiveing in getting hit in the face by something."Someone's in their check it out."he said holding his eye.

His stupid cowboy goons entered the house blocking their heads just in case."It's empty Jack."

"Not your head get in there."Jack yelled.After a few minutes of things breaking the goons were thrown out of the house followed by Grandpa kicking their butts.

"Grandpa what are you doing here?"TumTum asked.

"No time Tum lets kick their butts."Colt said overly excited.


	14. A Good Time to Ask For Help

Rashly we ran for some goon and started in the words of TumTum to muderlize them.I couldn't keep track with what the guys were doing but I did get to see TumTum throwing cactus at a total idiot.'Good for you TumTum.'I thought then I was dragged back into my own fight.

"Whats a perdy girl like you hanging with these indians for?"he said as he swung to hit me.

"Why do you care cow brain?"I said blocking his punch and crushing his foot.He emmediatly grabbed his foot and started hopping like a bunny I couldn't help but laugh.

"Thats not funny."he said regaining his stand on both feet.Swinging again I blocked and kneed him in the very sensitive spot.

"Your right thats funnier."I said as he doubled over.I ran off to find someone else to fight.

I went for a guy that seemed to have some skill.I think he was the one that got nailed in the balls with an eight ball at the pizzeria.I slid underneath him and kicked from behind.He lost his balance and waddled forward a little.

"Come on you little squirt."he said turning around swinging his arms like a mad man.

Okay so maybe I was wronge about him having some skill."I'm not a squirt I'm thirteen if you can count that high."I said punching him in the face.He gradded his nose then huffed in rage.This should be fun I thought.

He swung at me again and I ducked and swept his feet out from under him.I turned to run off but he grabbed my arm.

"Alright I've had it with you."he said turning me around to face him."This is how I deal with brats like you."he pulled out a butterfly knife.I tried to squirm my way out of his grasp but it was too strong.

One quick moment of thought here,I know I'm trying to prove myself to Colt and the guys but of all times to ask for help now would be the best time to ask for help.Or should I say scream for help.

"ROCKY! COLT!"I couldn't finish my scream for help the idiot stabbed me.An adult really stabbed a kid, wow what has the world come to.I let out a mother of all screams before he let me go.

"ALI!"Rocky and Colt yelled at the same time running in my direction.


	15. Rocky I think I like

"You idiot you just stabbed a kid, what were you thinking you moron!"Jack yelled smacking the man behind the head."Get out of here."

"Pull back everyone."JayJay Jack's right hand man yelled to the rest of the goons that were with them.

"This isn't over, you haven't won yet."Jack yelled getting into his jeep.Jack and his cronies sped off.

"Ali are you alright?"Rocky asked being just a little bit dumb.

"What do you think?"I said in pain.This is just great I wanted to show them I could fight for myself and exactly what Colt said would happen, happened.So much for impressing Colt.

"Grandpa we need your help."Colt yelled kneeling down where I was sitting.

"We're in the middle of no where how is anyone going to help?"TumTum asked.

"Tum shut up."Rocky and Colt said at the same time aggitated.

Grandpa came over along with the Chief's wife."Bring her to my house."she said walking to her home.Grandpa picked me up and carried me to the house where once inside I was laid on the couch so she could look at the wound.The boys followed but had to promise to stay out of the way.

"Rocky I think I like Ali."Colt whispered as he watched the Chief's wife stich up the wound and put a herbal medicine on the top then wrap it in cloth.

"Well then you should tell her."Rocky whispered back.

"But she probably hates me I mean I was a jerk to her."Colt continued to whisper.

"Are you boys alright?"Grandpa had walked over to the guys.

"We're okay but what about you Grandpa?"Rocky asked.

"I'm alright."he said and TumTum punched him as a joke.But he leant back like he was in pain.

"Grandpa are you alright?"Rocky asked.

"TumTum why'd you do that?"Colt yelled.

"Sike."Grandpa said with the biggest smile I had ever seen him with.

"Alison you should rest no more fighting for awhile until your wounds heal."the Chief's wife said as she walked us all to the door.

When we got home I went to bed I was extremely tired while the boys and Grandpa went in the hot tub.


	16. Oh Colt

The next day when the boys woke up to train I stayed in bed feeling like a total idiot.But I was told to rest and this time I decided to listen.

To pass the time I had read a book I had been wanting to read.It was a Thousand page book about a princess learning to fight for her safty on a journey to her betrothed.The edge of the sword.

I was getting to a really interesting part when I was disturbed by someone knocking on my door.

'Who could that be?Rocky and the boys are with grandpa.'I thought setting my book down.When I opened my door I was shocked to see Colt.

"Oh Colt, what did I do this time?"I asked standing against the doorframe.

"Nothing I just wanted to talk."he said as though he knew I was going to be upset wit him.

"Then talk I can't stop you."I said leaving my spot at the doorframe and going to sit on my bed.

'Why am I acting this way?He didn't do this to me.'I thought as Colt walked in and sat in my empty chair.

"I kinda thought you would be mad at me."Colt said looking at his feet.

"I'm not mad at you."I said with a much kinder voice than before."I just wish you'd understand what I'm doing, thats all."

"Whats not to understand your learning to fight for your own reasons."he said picking head up to speak.

"Thats not it at all though.I pushing myself hard to catch up with your level.To show you that I can handle myself without having anyone have to fight for me."I said more than a little upset.

"But thats stupid.Why prove anything to me?All I've done is mock you."Colt said realizing that he was saying some pretty stupid things.

"Why?Isn't it obvious your brothers saw it, and they saw it before I myself even noticed."I said growing to hate this conversation more.

'Girls I have no idea how to understand them.'Colt thought trying to think of something smart to say that wouldn't get him slapped.

"Look I know I've been a spaz and said some pretty stupid things but thats why I wanted to talk to you I wanted to say, well to say I'm sorry."Colt said catching me way off gaurd.

"Colt I'm sorry too.All I've done since I got here was get in your way.I should have listen to you.Maybe this would have happened if I did."I said laying down wanting Colt to just go away.

And I think Colt got the messege because he got up and walked to the door but stopped right before he left.

"Ali I was wronge and if anything, I wish this hadn't happen but it did and it help me realize something.That your someone very special to me."Colt said just before he closed the door.I must have been hearing things because it was like a dream come true and I loved it.

A/N I know the last part with Colt talking didn't really sound like him but I guess Love can do that.


	17. Author's Note

A/N Sorry everyone my computers down.


	18. Day of Naming

"Great idea Rocky I told her and she hates me."Colt said.He had been waiting for his brothers to come back.

"What! She doesn't hate you ."Rocky said giving a sigh of annoyence reserved for Colt.

"Yeah she does n't hate you."TumTum repeated as always.

"How would you know twerp?"Colt shot back.

"Colt relax she's probably just upset at being all alone in the house all day."Rocky said fixing the chain on his bike.

"Are we going to the hearing?"Rocky asked when he finished.

"Well we have to go for Jo."Colt answered

"Ali can't she has to stay in bed."TumTum brought up.

"Thats right I'll go tell her we're leaving."Rocky said running into the house.

"Before Rocky even knocked he paused and put his ear to the door.He could hear muffled sobbing.

"Ali can I come in?"Rocky asked concerned.

"Go away!"I said misreable.I fought back more tears and made sure my door was locked.

"Ali whats wronge?"Rocky asked being persistant.

"GO AWAY!"I screamed.

"Alright we'll be at the hearing.Maybe you'll talk later."Rocky said and left.

"I'll never talk about it."I said to myself I cried myself to sleep.I woke up three hours later and wondered if the boys were back.

I headed out to see if Grandpa knew anything.But just as I was about to go outside I stopped in my tracks and listened.

Grandpa was talking to the boys by the plants.

"What do the flowers say when you water them Grandpa?"Rocky asked smiling.

"The same thing they say when they bloom."Grandpa said smiling ."Which is?"

"Nothing."Colt answered.

"They don't want to show their pretty the just want to be pretty."TumTum added.

"Right!"Grandpa said ecstatic.

"Now will you teach us to fly Grandpa?"TumTum asked excited.

"People can't fly."Grandpa said dissappointing all three of the boys."But ninja's can."he said brightening the mood.

At this point I smiled and went back to my room.

"But Grandpa before we do I think there's something we have to do first."Rocky said giving a mischiefly simle to Colt.

"And whats that boys?"Grandpa asked though he already knew.

"The day of naming, for Ali."Colt answered.

"So you have become true ninja's."Grandpa said smiling.

"Alright TumTum you go get and I will be waiting in the woods."Rocky said and the split and ran in their opposite directions.

"Hey Ali come with me."TumTum said bursting into my room and grabbing my hand and pulling behind him.

"Tum what are we doing?"I asked.

"You'll see."when we stopped walking we were in the woods and Grandpa was kneeling on the ground witha red gi set beside him Rocky and Colt were sitting behind him TumTum joined them.

"Whats going on guys?"I asked.

"Ali its your day of naming."Colt said witha smirk on his face.I sat down in front of Grandpa waiting to see what was going to happen next.

"Ali being from another family but coming to this family I wanted to give you the name of Mizu the meaning water because all bodys of water come together at one point.

The best summer of my life came to an end and I had finally proven myself to guys.And it was the best feeling in the world.


End file.
